


The Original Sin

by Africana123



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Clarke's in solitary, Dark Bellamy Blake, F/M, Guard Bellamy Blake, Loss of Virginity, POV Bellamy Blake, Takes place before the show starts when Clarke is in solitary and Bellamy is still a guard, before the start of the show, initiation ceremony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Africana123/pseuds/Africana123
Summary: Bellamy hesitated as he looked around. "What are we doing here?" he asked, trying to mask the vein of fear running through his voice.The other guards just laughed before shoving him forward with a well placed hand on his back. "Welcome to your initiation, Blake. Go ahead, pick one."Bellamy hesitated before looking around at the rows and rows of cells, every third cell or so displaying a green light above the door to show that someone was occupying it. He turned back to his fellow guards. "Pick one?" he asked, confusion coloring his tone.The guards just traded knowing looks. "The perks of solitary, Blake. All the girls - and guys - are practically floated already. Who's going to know if you get ... friendly," the guards traded smirks before continuing, "with the prisoners?"Bellamy swallowed thickly. "You've done this before? All of you?"The other guards just laughed and nodded. "Now it's your turn, Blake. Prove that you're with us. Prove you got what it takes."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	1. The Girl In The Cell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up Against The Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920327) by [MissMarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarissa/pseuds/MissMarissa). 



> Okay, so this is a DARK fic with a DARK Bellamy doing awful things to Clarke. If it's not your thing then please don't read it. This takes place months before Clarke and everyone is sent to the ground, everything that happens season 1-6 is cannon in this fic. (Fuck season 7).

It's late, sometime after curfew when only guards and people working were allowed to freely roam the Ark. When Bellamy first heard the knock on the door in the middle of the night he'd awoken in a panic, assuming that this was finally it. That someone had finally found out about Octavia. He'd quickly pushed her off their shared bed onto the floor, scared that whoever was knocking at this time wouldn't knock twice. Octavia, bless her, already knew the drill and quickly climbed back into the hidden compartment. Bellamy had glanced once at his mom's empty bed - she must still be out "working" - before he went to open the door. 

The guard uniforms immediately set his heart to racing but he tried to keep his face neutral. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked the five guards standing there. He vaguely recognized two from shifts he had done all over the ark and the other three from his recent placement in the Sky Box, but he hadn't spoken really to any of them. He forced himself not to glance behind himself at the floor boards Octavia was hidden beneath; he could do better than Orpheus. 

The guards just shared shit eating grins and shook their heads. "You're almost a guard now, isn't that right Blake?" 

Bellamy clenched his jaw but nodded. He hated this, living in anticipation for something to go wrong, living beneath someone's control. But he was good at it, years of practice making him an amazing liar. "A couple more weeks and then I'm a full guard, just like you guys." 

One of the guards, a redhead with an obnoxious laugh, cut in, "Not exactly like us. There's something you need to do first to be like us." 

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at that but the other guards just laughed along and didn't move to answer so Bellamy kept his mouth shut. Relief was slowly building in him as he realized that whatever they were here for, it definitely wasn't Octavia. 

Another guard, Simmons or Simons or something like that, nodded to the empty apartment behind Bellamy. "Go get in your uniform, Blake." 

Bellamy knew better than to not listen. And that's how he found himself, walking through the deserted Ark late at night, with his fellow guards heading, to Bellamy's surprise, to the Sky Box. Trepidation started growing in his chest as they quickly passed his usual post. Bellamy had been half-praying that they had just needed an extra guard on shift, but that was obviously wrong. The other guards most've noticed his nerves because they finally began explaining what they're doing here. 

Being a guard is a dangerous job, you need someone to watch your back. At least that's what the other guards say as they take Bellamy down the long hallway and around the corner to the solitary confinement section of the Sky Box. 

Bellamy hesitated as he looked around. "What are we doing here?" he asked, trying to mask the vein of fear running through his voice. 

The other guards just laughed before shoving him forward with a well placed hand on his back. "Welcome to your initiation, Blake. Go ahead, pick one." 

Bellamy hesitated before looking around at the rows and rows of cells, every third cell or so displaying a red light above the door to show that someone was occupying it. He turned back to his fellow guards. "Pick one?" he asked, confusion coloring his tone. 

The guards just traded knowing looks. "The perks of solitary, Blake. All the girls - and guys - are practically floated already. Who's going to know if you get ... friendly," the guards traded smirks before continuing, "with the prisoners?" 

Bellamy swallowed thickly. "You've done this before? All of you?" 

The other guards just laughed and nodded. "Now it's your turn, Blake. Prove that you're with us. Prove you got what it takes."

Bellamy, he likes to think when he looks back, at least had the moral decency to hesitate. 

"Unless," the red-haired guarded started, "you're not really one of us." 

"No! That's not it-" Bellamy began but was interrupted. 

"Maybe Blake's a rule-follower," a third guard that Bellamy was having a hard time placing, suggested. 

Simmons or Simons or something shook his head sadly, "And here we thought you were a team player. Guess we were wrong." 

"It's not that!" Bellamy quickly rushed to explain, "it's just ..." Bellamy hesitated, he's never done anything like this before. He's been with a few girls and a guy, but those were flukes and all luck. Bellamy had never _taken_ anything that hadn't been offered before. "Shumway," Bellamy quickly continued, latching onto the idea. "What happens if Shumway finds out?" 

The guards just grinned again as a group, "Who do you think started our little tradition?" 

Bellamy's mouth opened and closed several times before he stuttered out, "Shumway ... knows?" 

The fourth guard, this one a mousey scrawny guy not much older than Bellamy, spoke. "He likes knowing that his guards have what it takes to ... subdue ... any struggling criminal." 

Bellamy just swallowed before nodding. He wasn't getting out of this and despite how much his stomach churned with nausea at the thought of what he was going to do, he couldn't lie to himself by saying that his cock wasn't a little bit interested. It'd been months since someone touched him. Taking care of Octavia unfortunately meant that Bellamy couldn't allow anyone to get too close. And not that many people were dying to hook up with a cadet. 

He glanced unsure at the rows of doors. "Just - just pick one?" 

The guards nodded before glancing at the fifth member of their little gang, who Bellamy now suspected of being their leader. He was the oldest, which wasn't saying much since they were all close to Bellamy's age, but this one had streaks of gray begin to weave through the edge of his beard. He didn't say anything, just reached into his back pocket and pulled out a strip of fabric to hand to Bellamy. 

Bellamy took it without thinking then glanced up in question. 

"For the girl," the redhead explained, almost bouncing with excitement. 

Bellamy just swallowed and nodded but didn't make a move towards any of the doors, even though he knew he should. 

The leader finally spoke. "It's just this once, to prove yourself, then you can go back to your compartment." 

Bellamy nodded but didn't make a move to go either. 

"Come on! It's going to feel great! Especially if you pick a younger one, then they're all tight around you," the redhead said encouragingly and funnily enough, it was the disgust from his comment that finally caused Bellamy to move. 

Bellamy quickly scrubbed a hand down his face but approached the closest door. There were files for each occupant in cubbies outside the cells. Bellamy glanced into the cell through the little window on the door, but the occupant was sleeping with the covers pulled all the way over their head, and Bellamy couldn't make out anything about them. He quickly pulled out the prisoner's file and glanced at the name. _John Murphy_. Bellamy quickly snapped the file shut and put it back in its cubby. Bellamy liked men but he suspected that what he was going to do next would be easier with a girl who could ... provide her own lubricant.

He quickly made his way down the hall of cells, glancing in at their occupants. Most prisoners were male or asleep and out of view, though some had fallen asleep in positions that left their face and body to be viewed. Though, Bellamy always chose to move on. There was something disturbing, something ... predatory about studying someone's body while they were peacefully asleep to decide if you wanted to violate it. Besides, the sleeping girls were all too young, looked too much like O for his taste. Or rather, he noticed their likeness to O and was disgusted with his own interest. One of the only true downsides of Octavia being alive was ... well, there could only ever be Octavia. Bellamy couldn't find a girlfriend or a partner or a spouse. Couldn't have children of his own, couldn't have a life outside of O, because any other option was a danger to everything he currently held dear. Though, he did find himself admitting more and more of late as O grew into her own person, that it was hard for him to not think of O as _only_ his person. He often found himself not liking the possessive love that came from depending too much on one person. 

Maybe thats why he hesitated at the last cell on the right. Maybe his interest was piqued when he noticed that unlike all the other cells, this occupant was awake and moving. Maybe he was further intrigued when he noticed this occupant was a girl, a _beautiful_ girl. And maybe, the fearful voice inside himself that accused him of loving O too much, being willing to do too much for her was quieted when he noticed that this girl looked _nothing_ like his little sister. Perhaps it wouldn't be too far of a stretch of the imagination to see the comfort Bellamy found in looking at this blonde short, _curvy_ girl that in no way reminded himself of things he shouldn't be thinking. Maybe he took comfort in the assumption that this girl, whoever she was was in no way a threat of becoming another person he depending on too much, loved too much. 

The girl was sitting in front of one of her gray walls holding a cup of water. Bellamy watched intrigued as she dipped her finger into the water before slowing tracing the finger along the wall, leaving a darkened strip of color behind. Bellamy's mouth opened then, against himself, grinned when he realized this girl was finger panting with water. He studied the wall more intensely now that he knew to look. It was a simple drawing of a tree, beautiful but rather simple as it would start disappearing as it dried. Bellamy watched quietly for a few moments as this girl kept finger painting one section to only have to go back to a section that was threatening to disappear, over and over again, just to maintain the drawing. Yet, she didn't seem upset or annoyed, but rather peaceful like she had no concerns in this world. 

Bellamy, curious now, pulled out her file and looked down. _Clarke Griffin. Alpha Station. Parents: Abby Griffin and Jake Griffin (Deceased)_. He paused for a second as he processed what he read. Ahh, he thought to himself, she didn't have any concerns in this world. Not with a parent on the Council. Bellamy glanced back up to study the girl. Clarke, he thought belatedly, her name is Clarke. He found that he was stare was harder now. Before where her movements had been serene and peaceful, he now found them frivolous and wasteful. 

A hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder almost causing him to jump before he caught himself. He glanced at the owner of the hand. Simmons or Simons or something. 

"You picked, yet?" he asked with a sly grin. 

Bellamy swallowed as he remembered exactly where he was and glanced at the girl, Clarke, then back at the file, then back at his fellow guard, before nodding slowly. 

"Yeah," he coughed, before clearing his throat. "Yeah, I pick this one." 

The guard smiled, peering through the glass at the girl before whistling lowly. "She's got some hips on her." 

Bellamy smiled tightly but he looked too and he did notice, not for the first time, that Clarke Griffin definitely did have some nice, squeezable hips. Though he was more interested in her ass at the moment. She hadn't turned around yet so he couldn't picture her face, so he quickly glanced back down at the file at her ID photo. He noticed for the first time that she had blue eyes to match her blonde hair and he stifled a smile, he had a thing for blue eyes. Simmons or Simons or something peered over his shoulder down at her file. 

His hand suddenly dropped from Bellamy's shoulder. "She's a _Griffin_?" 

Bellamy tensed before slowly looking up. He rose to his full height, making sure to make obvious how much weight he had on the guard. He stared him down as he answered, "Yes." He waited for the guard to tell him that Alpha station was off limits and the guard did not disappoint though he did take a step back. 

"Blake, you can't pick this one-" he begun but was cut off as the leader of this excursion stepped up besides Bellamy. 

"And why not, Simmons?" he demanded, glancing at Bellamy. 

Simmons, that was his name, swallowed and glanced rapidly between them before settling his gaze on the leader, who he apparently feared more, Bellamy noted. 

"She's a Griffin, sir. They're generational Alpha station," Simmons explained, like he was stating the obvious. 

The leader nodded for a second then turned to study Clarke through the glass, who for the first time noticed they were there. Bellamy didn't think she saw him in particular as _he_ could barely glimpse _her_ around the leader's shoulder and his gaze was completely obscured as the leader turned to press the intercom at the side of the cell. 

"Hand's on the wall. Inspection protocol," the leader ordered to Clarke and after a second it appeared she complied. 

"Sir!" Simmons protested, but was once again cut off. 

"What? Alpha station doesn't have cunts?" the leader demanded and Simmons mouth just stayed open at that. After a second the leader nodded and continued, "Good. Now that that's taken care of," he turned to look at Bellamy, "have fun." 

He then hit the button to open the cell and with a ding of the alarm, the doors slide open. Clarke was in front of the same wall she had been painting on with her hands splayed against it and her face inches away from it, as was protocol for cell inspections. Bellamy quickly glanced around as he realized that the rest of the group had come to join them where they stood. 

"You're going to watch?" he asked, realizing for the first time the reason so many of them were there. He kept his voice quiet so the girl couldn't hear. 

The guards all chuckled to themselves before nodding and pushing him backwards into the cell. He stumbled trying to catch himself and another guard quickly shouted, "Eyes on the wall!" causing him to jump before turning to look at the girl who had been about to look to see who had come into her cell before she was reprimanded. Bellamy swallowed quickly as he realized how easily she could've seen his face. Which, considering she was in solitary wouldn't have mattered, but Bellamy still didn't want her to be able to place him in the room. 

He glanced at his hands which were still holding her file and the strip of cloth. He glanced at her file once more before noticing that she had just turned 17. Depending on how long she had been in for she might not have gotten her implant yet. If he remembered correctly, girls were only given implants at age 16 to help preserve the supply. And for the first time since Bellamy was brought down here, he felt a heat gathering in his lower belly at the prospects of that thought. It was a useless line of thought. The chances of her getting pregnant this one time, of not having an implant, of being in the right place of her cycle were already so low, crushed by the knowledge that the ark wouldn't tolerate an accidental pregnancy, especially not a convict's rape pregnancy. Yet, and this is what Bellamy was having a hard time wrapping his head around, this was the probably the closest he was ever going to get to this particular fantasy of his. And he didn't think he was strong enough to turn it down. 

Which left only one problem: did he use the cloth to create a blindfold so she couldn't see him or did he use it to tie her hands so she couldn't fight back? He knew which one was smarter, but he also acknowledged which one made his cock throb like it was about to burst. Decision made, he crouched to place her file on the floor before taking the length of fabric in both hands. He stretched it taunt before slowly walking up behind her, his footsteps echoing in the small metal room. He paused behind her for a few moments, partly to question if he was really going to do this, though he already knew the answer was yes. He couldn't afford to make an enemy out of the other guards, especially not with Octavia's safety hanging in the balance. And besides, the other reason he lingered behind her without moving was that despite the parts of himself sickened by what he was about to do, the other parts relished in seeing this little Alpha station brat tremble helpless to do anything to stop him. 

He took a second longer to watch as her trembling got more pronounced as she felt his breath on the back of her neck, before he took pity on her and slowly reached over her shoulder, closer to her face than strictly necessary, to grab one of her wrist. Clarke flinched as he touched her and her head quickly moved to whip around to stare at him before his other hand came flying out to grab her jaw and yank her head back into the forward facing position. Clarke jumped in his hold like she was shocked by his closeness and her trembling only got worse. 

Bellamy leaned closer to her so that she could feel his chest pressing against her back and feel his breath tickling her ear before he spoke, so quietly that it was more a rumble in his chest than actual words and sounding nothing like his actual voice. "Be a good girl and keep your eyes on the wall or else." 

Bellamy immediately noticed - and felt - as she clenched her thighs together at his words, but didn't think too highly of himself to assume that it meant she wanted him as her trembling only got worse. But she listened. So after hovering near the curve of her neck for a moment as her breath caught in her chest, he continued on his original mission and tightened his grip on her wrist in warning before slowing guiding it off the wall, down by her side, and to its final resting place behind her back. Her chest began shaking in tearless sobs as she tried to stay still like that might dissuade his advances. He chuckled softly to himself at the thought and placed a light kiss on the back of her neck which she immediately tried to shy away from, though, standing so close to the wall, she had nowhere to go. He then let go of her jaw and reached for her other wrist which he too guided behind her back to meet the other one. 

"Stay," he commanded in that same low voice. He watched for a moment with his hands hovering inches above hers to see if she would listen, which she did. "Good girl," he murmured pleased. 

He then set about tying her wrists together with the strip of cloth until they were bound so tightly that her shoulders were permanently pulled backwards. She tried to protest as the bounds got tighter but Bellamy just covered her mouth for a second and placed another kiss, this time behind her ear, against her skin. 

"You're going to be okay," Bellamy promised her as her eyes squeezed shut and tears threatened to spill out. 

He couldn't do much, he was trapped in this situation just like her - though he expected he was going to get a lot more pleasure out of this than her - but he could promise to not hurt her, though even as he made that promise there was a part of him that longed to break it. He kept his lips against her skin for a moment before stepping back for the first time since he approached her to admire his handy-work. 

Her arms were bound tightly behind her causing her chest to thrust outwards, allowing Bellamy to notice for the first time what magnificent tits she had. Her head was rest against the wall as tears ran down her cheeks to fall off her jaw to darken her shirt. Her blonde hair was down and spilling around her shoulders, partially covering her face, creating a curtain. And she was still trembling, helpless. 

Bellamy stifled a groan as he reached down to adjust himself. He wanted to take her against the wall, right there. Shove his hands into her pants before ripping them down her legs and fucking her brutally. He'd only gotten to do that once, with a girl from Mecha. Every other partner he's had liked it gentle, but Bellamy had always craved it rough. Craved scratches all down his back and hands pulling at his hair, and hips to grip too hard as he pounds himself into a screaming partner. Hard to convince a stranger to do, but it was offered right now, on a golden platter or rather in a golden haired girl.

He stepped forward again and this time plastered his body on top of her's so that they were lined up. He was taller than her, with longer legs so his hips came to rest against the small of her back. He lifted a hand up over her shoulder to hold her jaw to make sure she continued facing forward and couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit against him. He rested his forehead against the back of her head to remain out of her line of sight before slowly trailing the hand not holding her jaw over her waist to the buttons of her pants. 

_God_ , he was going to enjoy ruining her.

He popped open the button and felt her freeze beneath him. It seemed she was starting to accept this was happening. Her mouth open and closed as she struggled to find something to say, filling Bellamy's mind with the filthy possibilities her open mouth could give him. Unfortunately none that easily hide his face. And besides other fantasies were coming true tonight already, that was enough. 

As Clarke struggled to find what to say, Bellamy plunged his fingers into her pants and past her panties to her slit. In his fantasies, the one he thought about as he desperately jerked off in the shower after a shift, whenever there was a girl - whether he was fucking a baby into her or fucking her from behind against a wall as she cried - she'd always be wet when he first touched her. As desperate to be taken by him as he was to take her. 

It was beyond unnerving to find Clarke completely dry. He hesitated, unsure for the first time since touching her. The other guards must've sensed his nervousness because they all began shouting their encouragements. 

"Attaboy! Fuck her open on your fingers!" one called and Bellamy felt Clarke jump in terror against his chest. 

"Shhh," he murmured against her hair, before slowly trailing up her slit to play with her clit, "It's just me and you together, no one else is with us." 

Clarke made a sound between a snort and a sob and Bellamy could practically hear her thoughts. She was probably cursing him out, probably yelling that she didn't want him here either. 

Bellamy just shushed her again and kept playing with her clit. Against her will, he felt her get wetter. He cheeks reddened in embarrassment and he felt her jaw clench where he held it, but she was being such a good girl and just taking it. Encouraged and horny to the point of pain, Bellamy bent his knees slightly to line his crotch up with Clarke's ass and started grinding against her. He felt Clarke jerk away from him the first time he thrusted against her clothed ass, but he cupped her mound tighter and held her in place as he moved against her, desperate to wring as much pleasure from her body as he could. After that first involuntary jerk away from him, Clarke remained still, eyes stoney and staring at the wall, her mouth a set line. 

He kept his thumb on her clit to give her some friction and continue humping her. She couldn't brace herself without her hands so she leaned her weight against her shoulders, bending at the waist to do so, giving Bellamy such better access that he didn't mind that she had to turn her head sideways to make the position work. 

"Eyes closed," he told her, which she quickly followed, as he continued thrusting against her.

Seeing her listen so well made Bellamy's dick ache to be inside her and his next thrust was so hard that it moved her hips against the hand playing with her, causing Clarke to let out a sound for the first time since he began touching her. 

It was just a little gasp, a sharp inhale of breath as his hips caused her's to grind her clit against his knuckles, but it was accompanied by a sudden gush of wetness against the heel of his palm that caused Bellamy's own rhythm to stutter feeling it. She wasn't anywhere as wet as his other partners had been but it was a drastic improvement from when he first started playing with her. 

" _Fuck_ ," he cursed under his breath as his hips ground harshly against her ass, "such a good _fucking_ girl!" He emphasized his point with another brutal thrust, again causing Clarke's clit to grind against his hand. Which, again, caused her to let out another sound, this one louder and accompanied with her clenching her thighs together around his hand still playing with her clit. He growled low in his throat, sound rumbling through his chest, and, already apologizing in his mind, thrust two fingers inside her. 

Her eyes immediately shot open and her mouth opened to scream but Bellamy clapped his hand around her mouth and kept his fingers inside her. His hips immediately stopped moving against her as he registered just how ungodly tight she was. He clenched his own jaw as he focused on not cumming before he got to be inside her. But she was the tightest thing he'd ever been inside, so tight it felt like she was trying to squeeze his fingers out. God and so fucking slick and warm it made his head hurt. Clarke was still struggling to get away but Bellamy held her still, making her take the stretch he was sure she was feeling right now. He kept his head buried in her hair and focused on lowering his own heart rate. He wanted to make this enjoyable. And the way Clarke's body was responding to his harsh treatment, even if she mentally didn't like it, made him think that he could make her enjoy it just as much. The brief thought of her cumming stretched around him as he fucked his cum inside her put him right back to the edge and he quickly forced himself to think other thoughts. After a minute Clarke slowly loosened around him, not a lot but enough to let him move his fingers deeper. He also had gotten his control back and slowly moved his hand away from Clarke's mouth and back to her jaw. She didn't move or scream so Bellamy began moving again. 

He slowly fucked his fingers deeper inside her, much to the approval of their audience and his annoyance at their sound. Clarke had closed her eyes again and seemed to be trying to imagine she was somewhere else. 

That pissed Bellamy off. 

He fucked into her a little meaner, wanting her to open her eyes, to pay attention to him even if she was technically doing what he ordered. She got wetter and wetter around him but kept her eyes closed and her face expressionless. Bellamy's temper flared and before he could stop himself he was ripping his fingers out of her and pulling his hands out of her pants. He grabbed the waistband of her pants and yanked down as hard as he could, leaving her pants and underwear tangled around her ankles. 

Her eyes immediately snapped open and her mouth opened as she began to speak. "Wait! I'm not wet enough to take you! I'm a v-" 

But Bellamy had gotten into one of his moods and covered her mouth again with his hand. What a fucking princess, he thought derisively, another Alpha station whore who's never suffered a day in her life. She's wet enough, he thought cruelly before freeing his dick with one hand and shoving his own pants and underwear down just enough to do what he wanted. His fingers were still wet from being inside her and felt heavenly as he stroked himself in preparation of fucking her. He only stroked twice, too wound up to stand it for much longer. 

Clarke was struggling truly for the first time during this whole encounter. Thrashing trying to get away from him. She struggled against the tie binding her arms and against his hand covering her mouth. The other guards were talking none too quietly from the doorway about how fuckable she looked. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice warned Bellamy that it felt like she hadn't been fucked in a while, that she needed to be wetter or he needed to go slower or this would hurt, but a majority of him sang at the thought of making a little Alpha station spoiled princess like her take his cock in any way he wanted. Of fucking her from behind while she just took it, of leaving her with his seed running down her legs. And that little voice was quickly silenced. 

So to the tune of the guards's encouragement and to Clarke's muffled protests, Bellamy lined himself up with her opening. He paused just for a second to let her feel him against her, before he thrusted as hard as he could into her, forcing her open around him as he invaded her, burying himself to the hilt inside her tight, wet young body. 

It - it was _paradise_. The rough entry, the feel of her clenching desperately around him as she struggled to take him, even the tears tumbling down her cheeks sang to a sick, twisted part of him that liked causing pain. He leaned against her back, pressing her into the wall with her hands trapped between them, still tied. Her hands desperately clutched at the fabric of his shirt, squeezing it into her fists, tugging Bellamy closer. For a second Bellamy was thrilled that she wanted him closer before he realized that she was still struggling to adjust to his size and was frantically looking for something to hold onto to distract herself from his entry. 

Guilt dripped down his spine like sweat making his stomach clench but he quickly pushed that away. He had to do this for Octavia, to keep her safe, why couldn't he also enjoy it? Yet, something about this tiny girl desperately holding him closer, looking to him for comfort even if he was the one who caused her pain, melted something inside of him and he found himself pressed tight against her, waiting for her to relax around him before continuing to move. 

Except she didn't relax, not for a long time and when she did it was only marginally and she quickly tightened around him again as pain threatened to overwhelm her. Bellamy dropped his hand from her face and she quickly started letting out little gasps and whimpers as she desperately shifted trying to find a position that didn't pain her but every little shift caused her to suck in a gasp like it stung and Bellamy quickly grabbed her hips to hold her still. A new possibility quickly presented itself in his mind and Bellamy momentarily closed his own eyes as he prayed that he was wrong. 

"You're not ..." he started before trailing off. 

Clarke started openly crying now, pressing her face into the wall and nodded. 

" _Fuck_!" Bellamy cursed violently, careful to not move so that he didn't jostle her. 

"What?" the redhead guard called from the doorway, "Your dick soft already?" 

Bellamy just cursed again as Clarke began to cry harder. 

"What's wrong?" the leader demanded. 

Bellamy glanced behind himself at the group before quickly looking back down to where Clarke and he were joined before pulling back slightly, much to Clarke's protests, because he had to see for himself. And there it was. 

"What?" the leader demanded again. 

Bellamy stared at the base of his dick for a second at the little streak of blood from where he had thrusted into Clarke. Staring in horror at what he had just done, the situation rapidly becoming more real by the second. 

"Cadet, answer!" the leader demanded and that caused Bellamy to look up and finally answer. 

"She's - she was - she used to be-" 

"Cadet!" 

Bellamy swallowed, "She's a virgin, sir."


	2. The Monster With Her

**Bellamy swallowed, "She's a virgin, sir."**

There was a stunned silence at Bellamy's words for a beat, then two before almost at once the doorway broke out into a mix of cheers and congratulations and wolf whistles. 

Bellamy just tensed above Clarke's body from where he was still pinning her to the wall. 

The leader's deep chuckle echoed throughout the room before he spoke. "Enjoy it, Cadet, it's not everyday that you get to pop a cherry." 

Clarke had slowly calmed herself down during the exchange, eyes going unfocused as if she was leaving her body, but at the guards rather ... _vulgar_ words Bellamy saw her face shift and for just a second there was a flash of rage so cold and calculated that it both intrigued his darker qualities and unnerved his higher ones. Despite himself, he felt his hands grip her hips tighter as he struggled to not move. He wondered briefly what this type of encounter could do to a person, what damage _he_ was currently doing to this very real person. 

It's not like she's going to live long enough for this to even have consequences, Bellamy quickly told himself. This doesn't matter, _she_ doesn't matter.

And funnily enough, the words sounded false to Bellamy even as he thought them. 

"She's -" Bellamy cut off to wet his lips as he found his mouth suddenly bone dry, "she's too tight, I'll hurt her." 

Clarke continued to stare away from Bellamy's face, even now obeying his command, but there was something about the hard edge hidden in those blue depths that made Bellamy think she was paying very, _very_ close attention to this conversation.

The leader's answer was as short as it was final. "So?" 

Bellamy swallowed sharply but he could always hear the bite of a command and Bellamy had already damned himself, had already gotten this far, would it truly be so terrible, so great a sin to just ... continue? 

But Clarke, this blonde girl so helpless in arms, was still clutching his shirt in her hands, still just as desperate for him to save her as she was moments ago. And maybe, Bellamy toyed mindlessly in his head as he stepped closer to Clarke, pushed deeper inside her, maybe he liked being the type of guy who could save someone. 

Clarke's face pinched up as Bellamy pushed back into her, but she gritted her teeth and took it silently. Bellamy shifted a little on his feet to find a better angle, one that would hurt her less, but that little movement caused a grimace of pain to flash across Clarke's face, though again she made no sound. Bellamy paused and frowned before he realized what she was doing. She was _hiding_ her sounds from him. Trying to take back as much control as she could in a situation like this. Bellamy felt a spark of attraction hit him at the realization and a begrudging nod of respect for the first time since he laid eyes on her. Honestly, if he was a better man he would allowed her that small mercy, that small privacy and retreat from him. _If_ he was a better man. 

The problem was from the little that Bellamy had already heard he could tell that the sounds Clarke was capable of making were _filthy_. And he was going to be damned if anyone got to make her make them before him. 

Bellamy found himself torn. Torn between all the things he wanted to do to her and all the reasons he really shouldn't. He absentmindedly stroked one hand slowly up and down her thigh as he debated with himself. It wasn't his fault that he noticed she was getting wetter as he stroked her. That's when he got his idea. And even as he came up with it he knew it was too far. Too cruel for even what he was doing to her. But, and this is where he found himself pausing, maybe he could absolve himself a little by only damning this girl a little in return.

He found his mouth opening before he could stop himself. Something about this girl made him weak. 

"If I make you cum," he whispered close to her ear, causing the little hair's on the back of Clarke's neck to stand up,"then you make me cum." 

Clarke's eyes darted as she rapidly thought. Her mouth opened and closed several times in a row as she struggled with what to say. 

"And if I don't cum?" Her voice trembled but the words were strong. 

Bellamy pressed one small kiss into the hallow behind her ear before speaking. "Then I'll leave and you won't ever have to see or think about me again. Deal?" 

Even as he said the words his dick was leaking slowly inside of her. He mentally apologized to her for lying, no matter what he did she was never going to be able to forget him or this. And then he mentally apologized again for how much his dick enjoyed that thought. 

Clarke hesitated. He saw her struggling, probably felt sickened in some way agreeing to her rape and Bellamy took pity on her. He leaned his weight against her back and slid a hand back between her thighs, staying firmly impaled in her. 

"I won't make you answer, princess," he murmured against her hair, the pet-name slipping out without permission, "but those are the rules. Don't cum if you don't want to help me cum." 

Another tear leaked from Clarke's eyes and Bellamy had to stop himself from kissing it away. 

"Eyes closed," he ordered then did it anyway. 

Clarke's cheek felt smooth beneath his lips, her tears making it taste salty. He found himself staying there with his head bent against her's, staring at her closed eyes as he slowly dropped kiss after kiss against her cheek, though never her mouth. 

He ran his fingers slowly up and down her slit from where he was embedded in her up to her clit. He was just barely grazing her flesh, wanting her to grow accustomed to every little flash of pleasure he'd be giving her. And he _would_ be giving her pleasure, of that he was sure. She was already slowly rhythmically clenching around him every time he nudged her clit. 

"Hurry up!" One of the guards complained causing Bellamy to grit his teeth. 

"I'm enjoying this!" he shot back. 

And he was. 

Clarke was already struggling to keep quiet. Every time Bellamy grazed her clit she'd make this little whine in the back of her throat that she'd quickly bite down on. And Bellamy was enjoying it immensely. He started to linger more and more around her clit, circling around it, though never touching it directly. As a result, Clarke's hips almost bucked causing Bellamy to let out a self-pleased chuckle _causing_ her to quickly lock her knees and refuse to move or show sign that she was enjoying it. Bellamy continued teasing her, feeling her become wetter and wetter around him as he did so. 

Finally, when Clarke's hips had begun to do an almost minute shimmy in place like she was trying to stop herself from riding his fingers and not quite succeeding in that endeavor, Bellamy took mercy on her and pressed his thumb against her clit. The reaction was immediate. Clarke arched into the touch and, as a result, moved a few inches up his dick. Bellamy let out an almost-pained groan of pleasure before he could stop himself and pulled her back down off her tippy-toes and back fully on his cock. Clarke let out a little shocked gasp as she was once again impaled on him and instantly got wetter around him. 

"Good girl," Bellamy praised, now continually rubbing her clit. 

Clarke was now making a lot of noise. Constant cut-off moans and whines and whimpers as she fought the ever increasing threat of pleasure. It was like music to his ears, the sounds of her mixed with his heavy breathing and the wet, squishing sound their meeting caused every time she moved a little up and down his cock. Bellamy still wasn't satisfied, though. He wanted to get a reaction like before. He _wanted_ it to feel so good she rode him. He looked down to where his hand was playing with her and was shocked and immediately pleased by how tiny she appeared filled with him.

He briefly slipped his hand further down to coat his fingers in their combined juices before he brought it up to Clarke's face. 

"Open your mouth," he ordered her. 

Clarke's brow furrowed in confusion before her eyes popped open and immediately focused on his hand inches from her eyes. He watched her eyes zero in on the shine of wetness on his fingertips and slowly realize what it was. Her eyes widened then immediately squeezed shut as she turned her face into the wall. She shook her head quickly and tensed like she was bracing herself for a punishment. Bellamy, on his part, was wrecked by her disobedience. As much as her unending submission made his dick hurt, it was the shock and immediate craving of her defiance that threatened to make Bellamy break his promise and begin rutting into her like an animal. 

It was too dangerous a path to go down at the moment with his will this weak and his guilt already bearing down on his shoulders like Atlas, so Bellamy allowed her this refusal and sucked his fingers into his own mouth instead, making sure that she heard every second of his enjoyment at her taste. And she _did_ taste divine. A little sweet and musky and irony from the blood, mixed in with something that was only her, mimicked in the scent of her hair and sweat. 

Bellamy felt Clarke tightly clench around him each time a finger would wetly pop out of his mouth after he cleaned her off it. He paused briefly after his fingers were clean to take stock of the moment. Clarke was wet enough to fuck, he noted, though now he was hellbent on feeling her cum before he did anything else. So, slipping his hand back between her thighs, he began playing with her clit again. Rubbing tight little circles around it, over and over again, bearing down on it with all his attention. Clarke got tighter and tighter around him as she threatened to cum, until her face was squished tight in concentration desperately trying to hold off. Bellamy was almost shaking with the effort it took not to fuck into her and ride her cunt like she was built to do nothing else. But he wanted her to remember this, to live and die knowing that she fought as hard as she could and even that wasn't enough. He wanted her to have to live with knowing the full depth of the pleasure he was capable of giving her. 

So that in mind and not much else, Bellamy stilled his hand until his fingers were steadily grinding directly into Clarke's clit before slowly - agonizingly slow for how badly he wanted to move - withdrawing from her wet, hot cunt until only the tip of his dick was still poised in her. He took a second to remember this moment in perfect detail - Clarke shaking from trying not to cum, her tight cunt ready to take him, all nine inches of his cock ready to _destroy_ her - before he just as slowly thrusted back into her. He fought himself to keep the stroke easy, wanted her to feel every bump and curve of his cock as it claimed her, wanted her to feel exactly what was about to own her. 

Clarke, the good _fucking_ girl she was, only lasted three inches before she started cumming harder than he ever felt another person cum before. Her muscles convulsed around him, desperately trying to draw out his own orgasm but he just gritted his teeth and kept thrusting forward, his fingers still grinding away on her clit. Clarke's mouth opened in a silent scream as her eyes squeezed even tighter shut. And then finally, _finally_ he was completely sheathed inside of her.

He bit his lip trying to hold on long enough to actually fuck her and waited as the aftershocks of her orgasm moved through Clarke. Her hands gripped his shirt tighter with every spasm until the moment was over and all that was left was Bellamy's harsh breathing and her stuttering gasps. He watched her face as she realized that she had cum and watched as the knowledge of what that meant hit her. 

Bellamy just smiled, his dick aching so bad he could barely think of anything else, before leaning closer to her ear. "My turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been awol, life's been crazy. I'm working on part 3 rn, I kinda want to take this further than I'd originally expected and follow Bellamy and Clarke to the ground. Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear any feedback :) thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Second part coming soon. Leave comments if you'd like to, I always love hearing them. I'm also open to taking fic ideas if anyone likes my writing style and wants a specific fic written. Thank you guys for reading :)


End file.
